Hunter's Prey
by MewSara100
Summary: Ichigo can't seem to escape her basic nature. Kish can't seem to stay away from her. When these two forces collide, there's bound to be some smutty, lemony gang fluff to follow. Ichigo x Kish FOREVER! RxR! Inspired by IchigoXKisshu4eva's TT fics!
1. The Hunt Begins  Pursuit

She struggled against his grip, which remained tight around her wrists, only to wince as the pressure increased. Why had he trapped her there, in such a gloomy dark place, the musty atmosphere making it difficult to breath. Not that it really mattered after all, when his free hand clutched her throat and squeezed harder and harder, relentless in its attempts. Quickly running out of valuable oxygen, she just barely managed to squeeze out a muffled plea, in hopes that he would stop in his vicious on slot. "Please…please let me be… I'll tell you what you need to know, so please spare my life." She sobbed pathetically, ceasing her frantic struggles to wipe away the tears in her eyes with her newly freed wrists.

"Good… Then, maybe, you'd like to tell me exactly where she's hiding? You see, the woman whom you have befriended is a traitor, a liar, and a thief. If I don't find her soon, it'll be the end of my own life as well; so I'll ask you once and only once: Where is Momomiya Ichigo hiding out? Just keep in mind that your life could also be at risk, along with you family, friends, neighbors, and other choice bodies." He reminded her, his hoarse laugh filling the darkened alleyway, its emptiness reflecting it, maximizing it twice as loud as before.

"She…she doesn't live around here anymore… Her mom…her mom sent her away to boarding school, but she had to start over the summer and study in order to prepare… s-so, she's by the coast…at this address." She whimpered, scrawling out the street address onto a blank sheet of notepaper before handing it to him with shaking hands. Along the bottom of the wrinkled paper was a phone number, which he studied carefully before trying it.

"If you're lying to me and this isn't her number or address, I will deal with you." He growled angrily, sending chills of cold fear down her spine as she nodded in despair. Pulling his cell from his jacket pocket, punching in the numbers one by one, as they were written on the paper, he smiled, holding the object to his ear to listen as the voicemail picked up.

'_Hello. You've reached the Momomiya house. Please leave your name, number, and a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks again and have a great day.' _ A cheery voice replied on the other end, the beep soon following, signaling he should leave a message of his own.

"Momomiya Ichigo, this is your guardian angel speaking. Just figured you might want to know I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on. You can't keep running from me forever, Kitty Kat." He spoke cheerily, his eyes glinting in golden fire while the sweet lilt to his voice gave nothing away. It was frightening to hear; more so than his outright angry disposition from earlier. It seemed the boy speaking right now could surely make someone disappear easily. After all, by the innocent tone he'd used, he could very well get away with it.

It was this thought that propelled her into telling him all she knew. From Momomiya Ichigo's sleeping habits, to her eating habits, to her study habits, and even as far as her taste in clothes and music. This woman who'd spilled all she knew…exactly what kind of friend was she to Momomiya Ichigo, that she would go as far as sell her out. Though, it didn't seem to matter right then, because he had no more use for her anyways. It was time to clean up.

"Thank you, miss. You've been a tremendous aid." He smiled softly, sickeningly sweet as he returned his cell to the depths of his black wool coat pocket, his black gloved hand returning with a shiny silver item, which he held boldly out, positioned to cleanly pass through her skull, causing instantaneous death. "However, you have not been as good a friend, choosing your safety over your friend's. So, I must honor your efforts as such." A single shot and she was no more, her body slumped lifelessly against the cold grimy brick wall behind her, her bare arms falling to her sides, any protests she'd been about to make slipping from her lips and into the wind, unheard.

Unaffected by this newest ordeal, he shrugged nonchalantly and passed by in a quick stride, the fire in his golden eyes frosting over into a cold look of indifference. He would search the ends of the earth for her if he had to, and anyone who dared hurt her or stand in his way was worth less than the dust beneath his feet, which he swept clean as he came upon a quaint motel, secluded partially by other, much larger, hotel buildings, their extravagant exteriors dwarfing the smaller building. However, small was what he'd been searching for, not to mention he wanted to keep a low profile in this city. So, creaking open the door just enough to get inside, he let the wooden board slam shut behind him.

Striding over to the desk, he crossed it, snatched a room key as if it were nothing, and exited from behind the desk, slapping down a clip of money for the night. Afterwards he left without so much as a word; following the unkempt, cracking, old sidewalk until finally he reached his room. Seven was just like any other room, he supposed, locking the door as he kicked off his shoes, shedding his coat on a nearby chair before flopping down in the bed, a king sized spring box clothed in frilly peach and pink quilted patterns and matching throw pillows. These western themed motels were convenient, yes, though it was quite annoying, how everything seemed so old ladyfish and dull. He would have preferred something more bold and manly, though he was happy to finally be out of the cold.

'Momomiya Ichigo…it's been a long time. Did you ever think of me while you went on with your life away from me? I've never forgotten you, Ichigo. You're who I dream about every night, think about every day, and long for with every fiber of my being… Did you ever think of me during your little escape? Did you ever stop and consider my last words to you before you left like that?' he thought curiously, holding up the crumpled piece of paper above his head, eyes scanning the scrawl curiously, envisioning that part of the city, where he'd gone only a few other times. The loft she'd rented was two stories, set in a rural sort of secluded area, neighbored mostly by the elderly, who tended to stay quiet most of the time. It would be easy to snatch her away from there and tie her up in his room until they had to leave and travel north, where the rest of his Yakuza awaited the arrival of their boss's beloved daughter; the future leader of their gang.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"Why are you doing this, Ichigo? Am I not enough for you? Why do you want to see the world so badly without me? We've always been so close…" he muttered, wrapping his arms securely around the girl's tiny body, relishing the heat it brought on, his heart racing quickly in his chest, even while he was merely eighteen… She'd been seventeen then, three years ago, only a couple days into her seventeenth year before she'd decided to go off on her own, of course without her father's permission or say so.

"You have to stay and lead them, Kish… I'll be fine, ok? Just please, stay here and live out your dream of leading in my father's footsteps. I'm fine. I have enough to get by on, and I'll contact you soon, ok?" she'd asked, pulling away from him, gazing into his golden eyes, her own chocolate ones shimmering pleadingly up at him. He never could say no to that angelic face, those innocent eyes, or the way her crimson hair hung in two very cute pigtails at either side of her head, held up by matching red ribbons, bolder in color than her hair.

He'd agreed, much to his dismay, to let her go out on her own and not say anything to her father. He would act like nothing happened, and see her off safely into the world. Though, she'd not contacted him again at all, and he'd gotten worried. So, taking a huge leap, he'd gone and done the worst-best thing he could think of… He told her dad.

Needless to say the boss had been furious, though he quickly passed that hurdle in an attempt at retrieving his precious daughter from such a cruel world. He'd sent Kish after her the month following her disappearance into the city, where he had tracked her last movement to this part of town, only to find that she no longer lived there.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Well, what could he do? Throughout all of it he'd thoroughly convinced himself he wouldn't give up until he hauled her back, kicking and screaming if need be, to her father, with the hopes that she would somehow forgive his betrayal and accept his open arms. Would she be difficult to take on? She'd been easy to beat in training, but had she maybe gotten better since then? She adapted quickly, so he didn't doubt she had gotten better.

Drifting off to sleep, his mind filled with thoughts of her, Kish had drifted off to sleep, his lips sometimes calling to her, moans and mutters of almost unidentifiable words escaping his open lips as he dreamed on. Although they'd been so close, he was hesitant to say just how innocent he had acted around Ichigo back then, his perverted humor sometimes getting him hit in the chest, although lightly, usually accompanied by a brilliant cherry blush. What he wouldn't give to just hold her in his arms, pin her to the bed, make love to her, do all the things he'd conjured up in his mind. This little game of cat and mouse, he realized, only further aroused him, the chase a thrill to him as he pursued her.

To hear her call his name, to moan into the night as he kissed every part of her, his lips caressing her skin, licking and nipping playfully, arousing new and pleasurable sounds from deep within her throat. It was almost sadistic, the way he yearned to dominate her sometimes, although it was well worth it when he thought back to the pleasure overwhelming her face. The only problem was, how did he get her into his little trap?

Needless to say he'd suffered quite a wet dream that night, his morning wood still going strong the next day, which he soon took care of with a nice steaming shower and clean clothes. This was the day, for sure, that he would find her and bring her back. The fact that he'd warned her the night before might make things more difficult, but it was something he could handle. Besides, if worse came to worse and the two were forced to go into hand to hand combat, he had no complaints.

Slipping on his black dress shoes after dressing in his usual black jeans and matching black dress shirt, an emerald tie around his neck, he finished buttoning the last of his jacket and packed his things back into the ragged grey duffel bag he always wore, slung over his chest for easy carrying. Running his fingers through his forest emerald hair, he sighed and locked up the room, returning the key to the post before taking off in a taxi for Ichigo's part of the city. No doubt this would be an interesting day.


	2. The Game Heats Up

"Gahh… I hate homework…" sigh. This day was already terrible, what with the looming grey storm clouds threatening to start pouring outside, not to mention the fact that she had been out all night working. Just then, as she slumped lazily in her desk chair, jotting down the final algebraic equations from the following night's assignment, due today, she couldn't help but let her mind wander away, her hand moving mechanically along the paper, eyes barely focused. Her mind had indeed wandered far, easing itself back into the late night feel of uneasiness.

_**-Flash Back-**_

It was dark, a thick black shadow blanketing everything as she passed it. Far off in the distance there were shouts, angry rampages, gunshots…. They'd barely missed her, the gunmen in the car tailing behind her down the street, attempting to take her out from the toes up. It would have worked, yes, if it hadn't been for some fancy footwork she'd pulled off at the last minute, seeking refuge within an alleyway, under the cover of night, the narrow space sheltering her.

Passing by, obviously having not noticed her disappearance into the narrow path, the gun car sped by, the two men seated safely behind thick sheets of protective armored car cursing obscenities as they scoured the streets for her, unsuccessful still. It'd been when they'd finally given up the chase and U-turned back towards the lower west district that she'd known it was safe to stand at her full height, stepping out carefully past various garbage bags, trash cans, and the occasional box of thrown away items. If she never came back to this part of town, she'd be extremely glad. The cronies here knew her, and they sure weren't any friends of hers. When it came to districts, they were her naturally polar opposites. Or, at least, that was what she'd been raised to think. Though, apparently, they seemed to think this of her as well, to chase her clear across town like that. If she'd stayed any longer shopping there, she'd be a dead woman.

'And to think all I wanted was a new sweatshirt from the shopping center there… Who knew those guys would sniff me out so quickly. I should have known that was their center meet up.' She thought with a sigh, holding up the tattered blue shopping bag she'd tucked safely away under her arm.

Noting that the small black hooded shirt was unscathed, she smiled triumphantly and pulled it quickly over her head. A black spandex tank-top, revealing everything but her actual breast, was no match for the mid-fall weather, landing in a firm fit across her ribcage, her matching black jeans and running shoes just barely durable after so many uses. Across its front, the sweatshirt just barely shone a luminescent orange/yellow, taking the shape of cat's eyes against the black background, the black disc in the center of each one standing out in contrast to its bright color. Save the eyes, the rest was pure black, excellent for blending in. The fact that she'd obtained black hair ribbons as well only helped add to her stealth. Though, it wasn't the gang she was most afraid of being caught by… It was him…

___**-End Flash Back-**_

Long story short, she'd made it home just in time to avoid the heavy rain storm that had been looming dangerously overhead for the last week or so. Thus, glancing across the room at the still heavy blanket of clouds outside the classroom window, she sighed, recalling just how depressing it was.

Listen up, you bratty children! Quiet down and take a seat! We have a new teacher here for the time being, filling in for Minamuura Sensei. He's going to be here for a few months, or at least until Sensei recovers from her hip fracture. Please treat him with respect, you devils." The principal droned on, plodding sluggishly to the side of the room, only to have a younger, fuller figure take his place behind the podium.

"Hello, everyone, I'm your new sensei. Please call me Tsukimori Sensei from now on, ok? Let's all get along well together." Smiling broadly, the man tipped back his glasses with the pads of his middle and pointer fingers, towards the bridge of his nose, his emerald forest green locks falling casually around his face.

At the mention of his name and the sound of his voice, Ichigo glanced up briefly, eyes locking onto the sensei's, holding his gaze curiously before finally the situation registered and she gasped in fear. 'Kish… Was he the one who left that message on my phone? I forgot to check last night because I was so tired.' She thought wearily, the fear dulling in her gut before finally she was able to help a smug smile… The game at hand was just heating up. It was getting fun now, and things were only beginning to get interesting. She'd have just as much fun eluding him as he did chasing her, she was sure.

**Well, I hope you guys like part two. I know it wasn't that long, but it's sort of a filler for later chapters. There's important stuff that builds on this. BTW! After Kish left the motel in the last chapter, he'd tracked down her school and, with Ichigo's father's help, got a teaching job in English/Japanese poetry… not to mention he's her homeroom teacher. Well, RxR, and enjoy!**

**God Bless!**


	3. Fated Meeting

His eyes remained on her for a very long time, although, to anyone else, it would have appeared he was examining anything in that area of the classroom. Kish tapped his fingers rhythmically across the podium, a soft smile of his own stretching across his pale face, his golden amber eyes taking her in. She'd grown, matured, he thought, clearing his throat once again. The smug smile was proof of that, he knew, and he sent her a similar look, veiled beneath a kind gaze. "Shall we get on with the lesson? I've heard you all are studying algebraic equations, correct?"

A collective groan rang out through the room and he smirked, sweat dropping uneasily. "Alright, alright, I'll teach it slowly, so you'll be ready for the test Friday." He received more groans of disapproval but was glad when the principal felt comfortable that he could handle the_ demon class_. At last the principal nodded and walked out of the room, the door sliding closed finally. "Any questions before we begin?"

Nodding to a girl in the back as she raised her hand, a blush across her face, he pointed to her and called her out. "Yes, from the lady in the third row." He let her speak, but was annoyed at the bubbly excitement in her large eyes. 'I hope we're through this soon…' he thought, strumming his fingernails on the podium.

Gathering her gull, the girl stood and bowed, still blushing, her dark copper ponytail curling at her shoulder. "Are you married, sensei? Do you have a girlfriend?" Her hands were shaking and she sat back down, receiving envious stares from the rest of the female population in the class, minus Ichigo, who didn't really care.

Speaking of the fiery redhead, he saw her there, groaning into the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on her desk. She was tapping her pencil on the desktop and urged him with her large chocolate eyes, wanting class to end. 'She's still as willful as ever, even to her teachers…'

"No," He spoke evenly, carefully, forcing his body to relax. "I'm not married or engaged, but I do have someone I really like." He straightened and moved on. "Are there any other questions about my personal life?" He looked around and smiled when the class remained silent. "Wonderful. Let's get started-"

He paused suddenly as Momomiya Ichigo's thin arm shot up, her palm facing him and her slender fingers outstretched. The look in her dark eyes was even and just as smug as they had been when she'd smirked at him. Without waiting to be called on, she spoke. "I bet you don't have any prior teaching experience, right? Where did you go to school, I wonder?" It wasn't a question. She was calling him out.

Leaning over, he pretended to examine the class roster before speaking in a low and very frightening voice, though it remained even. "Momomiya-san, I don't believe my prior profession, where I live, and anything else about my personal life is any of your or anyone else's business. So, let's move on, shall we?" Instantly his mood changed and he smiled brightly, loving the seething anger flowing from her eyes.

"Wow, she's either really brave or really stupid." A student on the other side of the classroom whispered to her friend and they both snickered.

"Then again, she IS a delinquent. Better not misbehave, or she'll kick our asses." They laughed, unable to keep it in, but sobered up once Ichigo had turned her eyes to them, a blank stare on her placid face.

"Do you think it's funny? " Pleased that she'd made her point, she turned back to the front of the class, relishing the silence that fell. She could feel the class cowering around her, but she simply smirked in challenge at Kish, who was biting the inside of his lip. "I didn't think so."

"If that's all, let's begin our lesson, shall we?" He cracked the text book on his podium and began reading, his eyes following the teacher's version. "You take X to this side," He turned to the board and began writing with the chock, his attention still on the silence in the room. 'She has an influence in this school, I see…'

**I'm so sorry for the two year delay! I'm still alive, I swear! I've had major writer's block, dealing with this anime, and I've been investing a lot of time in writing free-hand and such, to try and improve my writing. Please tell me what you all think of this chapter and how I did. Did it improve, get worse? I need to regain my edge.**

**As always, have fun reading and God Bless!**


End file.
